Truco o Trato
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: ¿Truco o trato?... Mientras entrenaban para la batalla de invierno,Aizen aburrido en el hueco mundo, decide jugarle una broma a Toushiro, arrastrandolo al mundo de dos extraños y familiares demonios. Personajes: Toushiro/Rukia/Byakuya/Aizen


~ Truco o Trato~

-Ah…

-¿Otra ves estas aburrido?- pregunto Ichimaru.

-Si- contesto Aizen- ¿Cuánto tardaran los shinigami en prepararse para la batalla?, deben estar muy estresados, en especial Toushiro, que esta en el mundo humano.

-¿El?

-Si, se merece descansar un poco, ¿No crees?-dijo mirándolo.

-Podría ser, ese niño merece descansar.

-Y soñar- respondió Aizen.

Era una tarde hermosa, de esas despejadas y calidas, pero que estaba por terminar para dar paso a la noche.

-Matsumoto- llamo Toushiro.

-Si taicho ¿Qué ocurre?

-Se termino por hoy, díselos a Yumichika e Ikaku, yo me quedare un rato más.

-OK, pero no regrese tarde- dijo y se fue, ya empezaba a oscurecer lentamente, estaban en el parque de siempre, entrenando para las próximas batallas con los arrancars.

Ya se habían ido todos y Toushiro se encontraba solo en el parque, se adentro un poco mas entre los árboles, hacia un lugar mas alejado de la gente, de pronto aquel parque le parecía muy grande, ¿Había tantos árboles?, no los había notado hasta ese entonces, sintió una voz que lo llamaba.

-¡Toushiro, por aquí!

-¿Byakuya?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ven, sígueme!- una espesa niebla comenzaba a salir de entre los árboles, producto de la caída del sol.

-¡Espera!-dijo, -¿Te estas escondiendo?-pregunto luego de unos minutos de andar, su llamado parecían salir de ninguna parte, y de todos lados a la ves, su voz lo envolvía hipnóticamente, pero no lo veía.

-¡No dudes que estoy aquí!-respondió Byakuya

-¡De prisa!-dijo otra voz

-¿Rukia?- pregunto

-¡No dudes que estamos aquí, acércate sin miedo!-, siguiendo sus voces, el capitán se introdujo cada ves mas en el bosque,- ven, o se cerraran las puertas-, apresuro entonces el paso, llego hasta una casa abandonada, Byakuya estaba parado al lado de un árbol próximo a ella.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunto.

-No tengas miedo-contesto Rukia quien estaba subida a un árbol, en el ambiente se sentía un aroma dulce como canela - ven, entra- dijo la voz de Rukia, pero ella y su hermano ya estaban en la entrada de la casa.

Rápidamente los siguió hacía su interior, pero en cuanto cruzo el umbral, la casa abandonada quedo en penumbras-¿Dónde están?, ¿o es que estoy solo aquí?-pregunto luego de varios minutos en silencio.

-No estas solo, mis manos te guiaran, confíame tu cuerpo- contesto Byakuya.

-Pero es mas divertido si estas con los ojos vendaos-contesto Rukia al momento que le vendaba los ojos.

-¡Basta!... me pueden decir…- ya estaba muy mareado por el aroma dulce que había en todos lados, tan mareado que se desvaneció, tubo un sueño extraño, en que corría de una habitación hacia una puerta que resultaba cerrada, debía escapar de dos demonios que lo perseguían pero no podía abrir la puerta, hasta que lo lograba, pero del otro lado se encontraba con una escena aun peor, veía cuerpos destrozados, con la carne ya podrida, creía hasta reconocer algunos de esos espantosos rostros, que lo ultimo que habían vivido era la agonía y el horror (lo cual se denotaba al mirar lo que antes eran sus caras), -no… - se decía –Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikaku, Renji, ustedes también han caído en la guarida de estos demonios, pero no podía seguir contemplando sus cuerpos putrefactos, por que los dos demonios ya estaban detrás de el, de pronto un nuevo desmayo.

Esta ves despierto, estaba completamente atado, la venda se había caído un poco de sus ojos, lo cual le permitía ver, una persona reía cerca suyo, pudo espiar, era Rukia quien estaba sentada en una mesa frente a el, con Byakuya y tomaban el te.

-Ajajá… -reía, - es verdad, todos piensan que somos otros, no sospechan que en realidad somos dos demonios.

-Mejor así, los de la ciudad creen que somos una pareja que vive junta, y los shinigami que somos un teniente y su hermana.

-Mira, creo que alguien se despertó-dijo Rukia mirando a Toushiro.

-Niño travieso, ¿te as despertado ya?

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de temor?, nos estas preocupando.

-Ven regresemos al juego- Byakuya lo levanto aun vendado, Toushiro estaba aterrado, trato de zafarse pero no pudo, Hyorinmaru había quedado fuera, no tenia con que defenderse.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba desesperado, reconocía el camino, se dirigían a la sala donde estaban los restos de sus compañeros.

-¿Quieres algo de leche caliente para calmarte?- pregunto Byakuya.

-Ven a este cuarto que es mas calido- ofreció Rukia con una sonrisa malévola mientras abría la puerta de aquel cuarto.

-¿Qué van a hacerme?- preguntaba con un hilo de voz, Byakuya lo soltó dentro de la sala entregándole a Hyorinmaru.

-Intenta ganarle, es cosa de vida o muerte para ti- dijo mirando a Rukia quien ya había liberado su shikai. Fue una inútil batalla, el aroma proveniente de los cuerpos se mezclaba con el olor dulce a canela, el cual lo debilitaba además de marearlo, miraba los cuerpos en el suelo previniendo su final, recién entonces lo noto, no solo estában lastimados, ¡si no que además había algo parecido a las mordidas de las fieras!, herido muy gravemente cayo al suelo, Rukia reía.

-Dame el gusto de tenerte- le decía suavemente mientras se le acercaba- no hullas de mi, ese empalagoso olor que tiene tu sangre… déjame probarlo…-le susurro al oído, Toushiro ya no tenia fuerzas siquiera para abrir los ojos, y ya prevenía su final.

-¡Dame el placer!- reía Aizen.

-Estas ves si fue divertido- comentaba gracioso Ichimaru.

-Pobre capitán, ¿Cómo pudo ir a caer a la guarida de esos demonios creyendo que eran los Kuchiki?, Kyoka Suigetsu lo volvió a hacer, adoro mis ilusiones.

-¿Dejaras vivir a tu victima esta ves?

-Eso dependerá de cómo el amanezca.

Saya Kuchiki :D


End file.
